Phases
by shanejayell
Summary: Makoto is troubled by strange dreams...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sailor Moon or any of the other series featured in this story, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Makoto Kino knew she was dreaming, for she had never worn clothes like this. She walked away from the village, the white overcoat of a samurai fluttering around her. A lighter brown haired girl flitted by her side, and she turned a moment to see several figures standing watching them go. The three foolish men she just ignored, but the woman... she drew Makoto's gaze like iron to a magnet.

Meeting the black haired woman in the kimono's eyes Makoto recognized her, despite their being relative strangers. As she walked on she felt a stabbing loss, as if she had been met to stay with this elegant woman, but instead she walked on...

...then with a painful cry Makoto awoke, blinking up at her bedroom ceiling. "Damn it,:" she got up, kicking the blankets and grabbing at her clothes.

**Phases: A Sailor Moon Fanfiction**

"So," Luna asked as the black cat perched on the table, "what's wrong? You look like you barely slept, Mako-chan."

Makoto sighed tiredly, the tall brown haired woman feeling the other girl's gazes resting on her. "I've been having these very vivid dreams," she admitted, "from what almost look like historical movies, or something."

"Watching a few too many historical dramas?" Rei Hino asked, the black haired girl pouring them all some tea. Despite her traditional style Rei had a firey temper, one most often brought out by her friend Usagi.

"I could feel the clothes I wore," Makoto shook her head, "and I knew exactly what they were, the weapons I carried... all of it."

":That does seem odd," Artenis conceded, the white cat sitting up beside Minako.

Ami pushed up her glasses, the blue haired girl looking cutely scholarly as she requested with gentle concern, "Tell me about it." She flipped open her Mercury computer and began to type, "Maybe I can help you research it?"

"Thank you," Makoto smiled.

"You're welcome," Ami blushed as she looked down at the computer screen.

"I had on a kataginu sleeveless jacket," Makoto made herself remember, "and a hakama worn over my kimono." A pause as her eyes widened, "I was carrying a katana... and was a wandering ronin."

"You mean you weren't in college?" Usagi blinked innocently, the blonde's hair flowing in two streams from buns on her head.

"Baka," Rei shook her head, "that's what ronin means now. In the past a ronin was a masterless samurai warrior."

"Rei," Usagi's eyes welled up with years, "don't be so mean."

"A woman ronin?" Ami asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Yeah," Makoto said after a moment's thought.

"Ran Tsukikage," Ami said almost instantly as Makoto gazed at her in surprise.

"Yes!" Makoto declared as the name seemed to strike a chord deep within her, "How did you know?!"

Ami took off her glasses, her expression troubled, "Because I've been having similar dreams, I think."

"What?" most of the group asked at the same time.

Ami rubbed at her eyes, "The context is different, but when Makoto was describing her dream there was a eerie familiarity to it."

"What did you look like?" Makoto had to ask.

"Kimono, black hair pinned up," Ami recalled, "I think... I worked in a rice bowl café."

"Sakura..." Makoto breathed out.

"This is getting just a bit eerie," MInako said after a moment.

"Luna," Usagi gazed at the cat intently, "this isn't some negaverse thing, is it?"

"No," Luna shook her head, "or at least I don't think so."

Artemis looked thoughtful, "Luna, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so Brain," Usagi murmured, "but where are we going to get peanut butter and a rubber hose?"

"Usagi," Rei frowned. Under her breath she added, "Remind me not to lend you my Animaniacs collection again."

Usagi pouted, "Meanie!"

"I think I know what Artemis is guessing," Luna said with a long suffewring look, "all of your are reincarnates from the Moon Kingdom."

"Of course," Minako said casually, "we know this."

"But is this the only time you've been reincarnated?" Artemis suggested smugly.

There was a moment of dead silence. "I hadn't thought of that," Ami conceded, taking off her glasses and cleaning the lenses. "Are you saying that for some reason Makoto and I are remembering a past life?"

"It's certainly possible," Artemis said firmly, "and it's likely that the spirits of the Moon Kingdom would be drawn together."

"That's kinda cool," Minako conceded. She looked thoughtful, "But why are only Makoto and Ami remembering?"

"That's harder to guess," Luna admitted.

After a bit more debate they ultimately dropped the subject with Luna and Artemis promising to research more, and the study session continued on as normal. A few hours later they broke up, each one heading home. Ami descended the shrine steps, somehow not surprised to see Makoto waiting at the bottom for her.

"You mind if I walk you home?" Makoto offered gently.

"I'd like that," Ami admitted as they fell into step together. "It's strange," Ami said after a moment, "knowing that we knew each other in another life."

"I know," Makoto said as she walked close to Ami's side, her stance unconsciously protective, "and I didn't even mention the odd stuff."

"Oh?" Ami looked up at her, the setting sun coloring her face purple and rose.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Makoto grinned, waiting till Ami nodded. "I've been dreaming fragments of what I thought were historical novels, the most recent being in World War Two. The oldest..."

"Yes?"Ami prompted her gently, looking up at the beautiful young woman who was walking beside her.

With a blush Makoto admitted, "I'm running around what I think is Europe in a leather and steel uniform, fighting mythical beasts with a disc weapon."

" A chakram," Ami had a oddly distant look on her face, "and you had a partner."

"Yes," Makoto blinked at her in surprise. "You, too...?"

"I had a staff," Ami said softly, "then sais... we fought side by side."

"Until I died," Makoto said softly, "and even after."

Ami hesitated, then reached out to take Makoto's hand. "It's comforting," she said wryly, "in a eerie sort of way, to know you've always been by my side."

"Me, too," Makoto agreed. A faint blushed appeared on her face as she suddenly recalled certain details of that other life.

Ami saw that blush and fought back a impish smile. Once she sorted through all the memories and confusion she was feeling, she and Makoto were going to have a lot to talk about.

End

Notes: What Makoto is remembering/dreaming at first is the end of the first episode of Tsukikage Ran, more or less. The final bit is, of course, from Xena Warrior Princess. This is a "first draft" as I intend to expand on it later.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto's armor was heavy with sweat and caked on filth as the warrior princess strode through the camp. The chakram at her side bounced against her leather skirt, her long black hair swinging as she walked.

"M'lady," the serving girl nodded as Makoto reached the tent, her skimpy dress hugging her sexy form.

'Minako?' Makoto blinked even as she heard herself ask, "Is the bath ready?"

Minako smiled respectfully, "Of course, ma'am." She drew the flap of the tent aside to release sweet smelling steam, watching with interest as Makoto entered, "Would you like some assistance, mistress?"

"No," Makoto said flatly, well aware of the woman's hungry gaze. Undoing the straps and buckles of her armor a slight smile teased her lips as a thought occurred to her, "But stay nearby. I may call."

"I live to serve," Minako bowed again, slipping out of the tent with her graceful hips swaying seductively.

Hanging up her breast plate Makoto stripped off her leather armor, setting it and her weapons in easy reach before she slid naked into the hot water with a happy sigh. Bruises and cuts were soothed by the heat as she simply soaked, letting her aches flow away. After a time she pulled herself to a sitting position and began to wash, scrubbing away dirt and grime.

"Ho, girl," Makoto called out gruffly as she rose, dripping from the water.

"Yes, ma'am," Minako hurried in, scooping up a long towel as she saw Makoto's nakedness. "Should I...?" she gestured with the cloth.

"Go ahead," Makoto nodded as she stepped from the now cooling bath.

Gracefully Minako wrapped the towel around Makoto and began to dry her, her hands roaming over the taller woman's sculpted muscles and strong flesh. Minako stepped closer as the smaller woman worked, her own sweet, sweaty scent a pleasant contrast to Makoto's usual scents of leather and blood.

"Careful little one," Makoto purred out a warning as the girl pressed up against her, the woman's thin robe barely hiding her own sweetly shaped body, "teasing a tiger can be dangerous to your health."

"Oh?" Minako's look showed she was well aware of the teasing, and also hopeful of the possible consequences.

Makoto growled as she stopped the girl's roaming hands in their stroking of her breasts, drawing her into a tight embrace. Her kiss was fierce, possessive, and Mikako seemed to almost swoon in Makoto's strong arms. Uncaring where they were Makoto laid Minako on the ground nipping at her neck as Minako moaned breathlessly.

"They call you the conqueror," Minako gasped as Makoto tore at her dress, "show me the truth of it!

...with a gasp Makoto came awake, sitting up in her bed as sweat soaked her body. "Minako?" she blurted, blinking as she tried to process the new memories.

Vividly Makoto remembered both the taking of the camp girl in the tent AND the nights that followed as Minako became her new favorite. A blush colored her face as some of the more explicit moments flash before her eyes and she groaned.

"I just pray Ami and the others aren't having dreams like mine," Makoto sighed as she got up from her sweaty bed and went to have a shower.

**Phases: A Sailor Moon Fanfiction**

Part Two

Ami Mizuno pushed up her glasses as she strode down the hall, her long hair in twin ponytails to go with her Chinese garb. She looked up as she saw and felt a familiar presence, opened her mouth to say Makoto but instead, "Morning Kanna."

Kanna Kirishima smiled back at her, the slightly rumpled looking fighter yawning sleepily as she answered. "Morning Li."

'Li, yes, that's me,' Ami thought as she smiled back and impishly asked her, "So, had a rough night?"

"Sumire and I got into a fight again," Kanna shrugged with a simple casualness, "we were arguing all night."

'Arguing?' Ami wondered as she saw the red bite mark on Makoto's neck and felt a startling surge of jealousy. 'If they were fighting at all it was on the battlefield of a bed,' she thought to herself as she said to her warningly, "You'd better watch it, Ogami might get upset if he finds out."

"The Lieutenant doesn't mind," Kanna waved that off as she sauntered off, "now if you don't mind, I need breakfast."

Ami watched her go, cheeks flaming as she considered what Makoto and her lover might have been doing last night...

...then with a low moan Ami awoke, gazing up at her ceiling as a alarm clock loudly chirped away nearby. "I almost wish I had been able to hear the rest of it," Ami sighed as she got up and got dressed.

Later that day, Ami finished relating a somewhat censored version of her dream. 'I wonder what has Makoto so flustered?' she thought, gazing at Makoto over the edge of her cup of tea.

"Well," Luna said after a moment, the black cat blinking.

"I'm not sure if I should be embarrased or not," Ami quietly admitted, her short blue hair swept back from her face.

"So who was it that Makoto sleeping with?" Minako asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Mina!" Rei gave her a scolding look.

Minako quickly defended herself, "Hey, I'm alowed to be curious."

"I'm pretty sure it was Michiru," Ami said with a half smile.

"What?" Minako squeaked, clearly surprised.

"As far as I can tell," Ami took off her glasses to rub at her eyes, "she was an actress named Sumire."

"I bet Haruka wasn't happy," Rei noted after a moment:"assuming she was even there."

Makoto had that 'inward' look that both she and Ami got when they were searching their inherited memories. "I think she was," she frowned.

"Maria Tachibana," Ami agreed.

"The Russian gunslinger," Makoto nodded in agreement

"And were the rest of us there?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"Yes, but you were a man," Makoto noted with some amusement.

You could have heard a pin drop as everyone in the now silent room tried to process that startling idea.

"What?" Rei asked faintly.

"Ogami," Ami agreed, "the Ensign who led us into battle."

"Wow," Mamoru blinked. The young man was still catching up on the whole reincarnation discussion, and he looked a bit stunned.

"So, we're reincarnating as a GROUP?" Usagi asked quietly.

"It... kind of makes sense," Artemis conceded after a moment.

"The souls of the royalty of the moon kingdom are connected," Luna admitted, "it seems possible that you may have been drawn together in various life times."

"Remind me to talk to Setsuna," Ami noted, "as Sailor Pluto she might be able to offer some insight."

"I assume she's being reincarnated too," Mamoru noted.

"Yeah," Makoto blinked, the oddest look passing over her.

"What?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Maria Tachibana," Ami said slowly, "was seeing a female officer..."

Makoto finished, "Who I'm pretty sure was Setsuna's incarnation."

"This just gets better and better," Minako purred, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Mina!" everyone shouted scoldingly.

To be continued...

Notes: The first sequence is, of course, a riff on the 'Xena the conqueror' period before the Xena Warrior Princess series started. She was a BAD girl and didn't care who knew it. Heh. The second bit is a homage to Sakura Wars, another lovely almost all girl anime.


End file.
